Midge
__NOEDITSECTION__ revamping Do Not Steal My Code Midge belongs to me so please don't steal her! The code belongs to me as well! Please do not use without my permission. ---- Some dragons don't go to the other side. Not when they have business to finish. and Midge has a murderer to find. Have you ever seen a dead dragon? You have now, and this one is out for blood. Appearance Midge, apon first glance, is obviously a ghost. The first hint is that she only has about 60% opacity, and is transparent enough to see a cloudy image of the scene behind her. She doesn't float above the ground like a traditional ghost, for the most part she walks around like the living. In Midge's talons there is always a long, wooden spear with a tip made of dim light. It has a slight glow at the tip, and often acts like a torch for her. Midge can also wear this spear strapped to her back. Midge has light chocolate brown scales and beige underbelly scales. The strip of scales and the plate on her head are dark brown, and dotted on her neck and wings is a pale muddy light brown. She has a patch under her eye in this colour. Next to the end of her mouth there is a black spot, similar to a beauty mark. Midge stands at about average height, with an almost slumped posture and her tail dragging on the ground. She is quite heavyset, because of her muscle, but not more than average for a MudWing. Her legs are strong, and she has a thick neck and a strong jawline. Her ears are very small, and look out of place on her boxy head. Midge has an eerie glow around her figure, which is somewhat dizzying to stare at, as it moves like static. Her eyes sparkle with a murderous and slightly insane glint. Personality How can a dragon be considered just evil? No dragon can be defined as simply as 'bad'. Midge is no different. She's a trickster, a master of deception and leading dragons astray. She's got a silver tongue, and is great at persuasion and is always up for bribes. She weaves you around her talon until you're wrapped so tight you've got no choice but to do as she asks. Midge cannot be trusted. She rarely keeps a promise, and never keeps a secret. She's always loved to gamble and bet, often including cheating in that list of hobbies. She's loud, and loves a bit of fun. Midge can be very curt and malicious, and has always had a passion for revenge. She's a conniving, sarcastic unfriendly dragon. Midge loves to act all sweet and friendly, to get a dragons favour; then she'll snap and drop the act. Midge has become so good at this charade over the millions of years she's been dead that it's almost impossible to see through. Naturally, Midge has another side to her. She truely loved her brother. She truely cares for her family, and puts it above anything else. She has a soft spot for abandoned dragonets and lone peasants in the streets. She will never target these dragons, because some part of her still feels their pain. Midge is afraid of regret. It is something she's never allowed herself to feel, and when she does she shuts the feeling down faster than any dragon can. History When Midge was growing up, she didn't have the sibling group that most MudWings had, as her parents had only laid two eggs; herself and her little brother. It meant that training was more difficult, because the trainers were harder on the pair of dragonets. Midge spent most of her free time tending to her brother's injuries and wishing training would end faster. When she was old enough to join the soldiers, times were just as hard. Having a sibling squad of just two dragons was almost unheard of, and they were often made fun of. Midge and her brother were growing tired of the constant taunting by the time they were 8 years old. So Midge decided to leave he army, and therefore her brother had to follow suit, because a solitary MudWing was a dead MudWing in a battle. Midge led her brother, and they ran away late one night, not willing to face their parents or the other dragons. Midge built a small camp somewhere in the Rainforest Kingdom, where they could stay for the next few weeks without being discovered. The nights were cold and filled with strange noises that frightened Midge's brother. She would stay up all night some nights, telling him stories and singing him to sleep. Soon, their peaceful camp was discovered by RainWing scouts, and the siblings had to run away once again. Midge was bitten by a snake somewhere in the Sand Kingdom, but luckily the pair were close to Possibility- or what was soon to be Possibility - and were able to access a healer. Though she survived, Midge was left with a limp that never really went away. They finally found refuge with a dragon named Pest by the other criminals living nearby. Pest only owned a small house, ramshackle and falling apart, but it was the closest thing to kindness the pair had seen yet for him to let them stay, so they accepted. Two years later, when Midge was 10 years old, the small community of criminal dragons was attacked by the SandWing Queen's soldiers, and Pest managed to smuggle the siblings free. By now, Midge's younger brother was a mental mess, from jumping homes and seeing so much cruelty. They found a cave they could camp in, and the weeks passed by again. Midge stayed awake every night now, calming her shaking and emotional brother. "I will find and kill anyone who tries to hurt you." she would soothe. But one night Midge did fall asleep, because her eyelids were becoming too heavy to remain open. That was the night the murderer struck. They stabbed Midge through the heart, and she didn't live to see a SandWing awaken and knock away the killer. The SandWing who saved her brother. But his saviour was too late. Midge was dead. Her now almost transparent spirit lifted from her bleeding body, and for a moment Midge thought she was alive. Then she saw her brother shaking her body and Pest holding a wing around him. Midge leaned in to hug him too, wondering why he would cry. But her wing went right through him. "Hey, whats going on?" she commented, and Pest screamed, pointing at her. He grabbed her brother and they ran. Midge tried to chase them, but they were fleeing so fast, leaving her body behind. Midge was suddenly very aware of being a ghost, and she was also very aware of why. Dragons didn't cross over unless they finished their business. Midge has promised she would kill anyone who tried to hurt her brother, and she had died before she could. She had to fulfill her promise. She had in her talons when she realised this, a magical spear given to her by Death. It would kill dragons and never allow them to cross over. Midge has been floating around since then, killing dragons that reminded her of her murderer and anyone who offended her. She’s slightly insane now, and more dangerous than ever... Abilities and Weaknesses - yeah so she has this spear, and ususally dragons cross over after death but if touched by Midge's spear they NEVER WILL. - she can walk through walls -cant make contact with objects or other dragons - cant float - can speak to dragons if given permission, she persuades them by promising them stuff - very good at tricks - can become invisible for short periods of time - doesnt need to eat but is cursed to feel hungry - has the ability to teleport, but only short distances and once every 7 days Trivia *Lived and died before Darkstalker's time *Probably will never find her murderer *Is sometimes mentioned in horror stories *Is nicknamed 'The Parasite', which she gets a bit, *ahem* cranky over *No dragon knows what happened to her brother and Pest, they disappeared from all record, and it is rumoured that they found the lost continent. Gallery pics Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (BigWing) Category:LGBT+